


Jamás claudiques, Prompto.

by Nishma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Mucho Angst, Post-FFXV, Promptis - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde el sacrificio de Noctis, y a Prompto se le está viniendo el mundo encima.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cogen pañuelos, y si podéis, escuchad Venus de Sleeping At Last de fondo.

Prompto se despertó sollozando, no era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello. Desde el regreso de la luz, y con ello el sacrificio de Noctis, a Prompto le costaba dormir y, por lo tanto, estaba cansado con más frecuencia. Gladio una vez bromeó con que se le veía más apagado y tal vez fuese aquello, tal vez Noctis se había quedado con su luz.

Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla, para iluminar la habitación. Se levantó para mirar el cabecero de la cama, donde tenía colgadas parte de la colección de fotos que había hecho hacía 11 años. Se mordió el labio y cogió la foto que tenía al lado de la lámpara.

Había sido hacía un año y pico, en Hammerhead, cuando Noctis había regresado. Había sido su última foto a solas con él. Una lágrima cayó sobre la fotografía, donde había marcas de lágrimas anteriores.

—Joder…—masculló arrancando a llorar mientras se abrazaba a la foto, lo poco que le quedaba de Noctis.

No supo cuándo, pero entre lágrimas acabó dormido de nuevo, esta vez sin pesadillas.

 

***

 

_—Tío, ¿te has dejado perilla?_

_—Preguntó el tío barbudo._

_—Seguro que sólo te sale pelo ahí, por eso te la dejas._

_La cara de Prompto confirmó a Noctis que tenía razón y ambos, bajo la noche eterna y la presión de tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros comenzaron a reír._

_—Tampoco te queda mal, sobretodo porque no has cambiado tanto físicamente._

_—Han sido los peores diez años de mi vida, —soltó Prompto._

Cuando vio desde el espejo que había comenzado a llorar dejó la cuchilla de afeitar donde estaba y se miró la impoluta perilla.

Cogió el móvil y envió un mensaje, tenía que acabar con aquello.

 

***

 

Hacía unos meses Prompto por fin se había comprado un coche, para ir a visitar a Iris y a Talcott que vivían en Lestallum y Caem respectivamente, y a veces a Ignis y Gladio, que, como él, se habían mudado a las ruinas que poco a poco emergían de Insomnia.

Pero ese día iba a ver a Cidney, siempre le había puesto de buen humor verla, tal vez aquella era la solución más rápida para dejar de sentir esa presión que sentía en el pecho.

Cuando llegó a Hammerhead aparcó y se metió en el taller.

—¿Cid? ¿Cidney?

—No me llames como el Belo, capullo.

Cidney salió de debajo de un coche, desde el regreso de la luz el negocio antiguo hacía vuelto a la normalidad, y con mejores resultados.

Con una sonrisa le saludó, restregándose la nariz y manchándosela de aceite, no había cambiado apenas. Seguía igual de preciosa que la primera vez que la vio. Le saludó de vuelta y le preguntó que qué necesitaba.

—Bueno… me pillé un coche hace unos meses y… ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Cidney miró el taller, luego a Prompto de nuevo y asintió.

—Por supuesto, hoy no estoy tan ocupada y esta tarde viene Talcott a ayudar.

 

***

 

Acabaron en Tres Valles, porque Prompto quiso enseñarle la tracción de las ruedas, apoyados en el capó.

—Te has agenciado uno bueno, espero que me lo traigas para darle mimos.

—Cuando quieras.

Cidney se giró y le miró, era la primera vez que lo veía en un año y pico y se notaba que había cambiado.

—¿Estás bien, Prompto?

Prompto la miró, antes de apartar la vista.

—Cidney…siempre me has parecido preciosa.

Cidney comenzó a reírse e hizo como si mirase un reloj de pulsera.

—Después de once años, siete meses, tres días y doce horas consigues decírmelo.

—¿Tanto se notaba?

—Sí. Además, Noctis las pullas las tiraba de pena. —Al no obtener respuesta de Prompto, Cidney lo entendió-. Lo siento, no pretendía…

Prompto no dijo nada más hasta pasado un tiempo.

—Esto… Estab… Un día estábamos jugando en los recreativos cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaba. Mucho.

Cidney le abrazó, sin decir nada más.

—¿Y te arrepientes de no habérselo dicho?

Prompto negó con la cabeza.

—Noctis y yo…teníamos algo.

Cidney dejó un escapar un ruidito de asombro y reforzó el abrazo porque ahora lo entendía todo.

—¿Lo sabe alguien?

—Creo que Ignis se lo olía, y seguramente le dijera algo a Gladio, ya sabes cómo son…

—Un maldito matrimonio.

Prompto soltó una leve carcajada.

—Justo eso. —Estrujó un poco más a Cidney para soltarla definitivamente—. Siento haber venido con el drama y…

—Tonterías. Pensaba que me habías olvidado y no volverías a tirarme fichas.

—¡No eran fichas! Sólo quería decirte la verdad absoluta, pero, joder, impones.

Cidney volvió a reír y le dio un suave empujón.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Prompto.

 

***

 

Esa misma noche Prompto volvió a soñar con Noctis.

_Estaban ambos sentado cerca de la hoguera, Gladio e Ignis estaban descansando, él, junto a Noctis miraba el fuego._

No era un sueño, era un recuerdo.

_Noctis se sorbía la nariz de vez en cuando, a Prompto aún le costaba dejar de llorar._

_—No llores más. Todo irá bien cuando… cuando… —Cogió aire—. Cuando no esté._

_Prompto seguía sin decir nada._

_—Prompto, di algo, por favor._

_Estuvo casi un minuto callado antes de hablar._

_—¿Qué quieres que diga? Desapareces diez años, y ahora… —Se le quebró la voz, y Noctis, sin poder aguantarlo más se abrazó a él, Prompto le agarró muy fuerte—. Ahora te vuelves a ir, y joder. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú?_

_—Los Sidéreos así lo quieren._

_—¡Que le den a los Sidéreos, joder!_

_Noctis sonrió, porque Prompto enfadado siempre le había parecido adorable._

_—Prompto, gracias po-_

_El rubio se separó de él, y le besó suavemente._

_—No lo digas, por favor._

 

***

 

Volvió a despertase con un sudor frío empapándole. El móvil le estaba sonando, era Ignis, y eran casi las doce de la mañana.

—¿Nos abres la puerta, por favor? —Dijo Ignis una vez Prompto descolgó.

Sin decir nada más, y aún con los recuerdos del sueño en mente fue a abrir la peurta.

Allí estaba Ignis, con sus gafas, agarrado al brazo de Gladio. No habían cambiado nada desde hacía un año.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —preguntó Gladio pasando con Ignis al piso del rubio.

—Sí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ignis. Lo había pillado por su voz.

—No, no lo está —confirmó Gladio tras observarlo un momento.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Prompto no respondió, por lo cual Ignis soltó a Gladio y dio unos pasos hasta tocarlo y poder abrazarlo. Prompto comenzó a llorar.

 

***

 

Ignis y Gladio decidieron quedarse unos días con Prompto, ya que este era reacio a quedarse un tiempo en la casa de la pareja. Ambos sabían que Prompto no estaba bien, y querían ayudarle.

Ese año había sido difícil para los tres, y había sido un descuido por su parte atender menos a Prompto, aunque este no se dejara.

Pero estaban allí, y lo iban a ayudar.

Esa noche Gladio ayudó a Ignis a cocinar. Desde lo que le había pasado en Altissia Gladio le ayudaba para todo, aunque en un principio, Ignis no se dejaba, porque su orgullo se lo impedía. Pero había aprendido que una mano nunca venía mal, y menos si era de Gladiolus.

—De verdad, chicos, no tenéis por qué estar aquí haciéndome de comer. Estaríais mejor en vuestra casa, solos, haciendo…lo que quiera que hacéis.

—Prompto…—murmuró Ignis—.

—Haz el favor de callarte, y molestarte al menos en fingir que te alegras de vernos. —Replicó Gladio, levantando la mirada para desafiarle—.

—¡Y me alegro! Pero…

—Pero nada. Ve a prepararnos las camas, anda. —Volvió a replicarle el mayor—.

Y esta vez Prompto obedeció. Antes de salir de la cocina pudo escuchar cómo Ignis le susurraba un “gracias” a Gladio.

Algo molesto, fue a hacer lo que les dijo, su piso no era muy grande, pero tenía una habitación de sobra donde había pensado, cuando aún tenía esperanzas, en cumplir unos de sus sueños, tener un estudio de fotografía. ¿Pero quién querría hacerse fotos después de diez años de oscuridad y con un mundo destruido? Prompto no tardó en abandonar su sueño, y ese cuarto siguió siendo un segundo dormitorio.

Hizo la cama individual, preguntándose si no sería demasiado estrecho para aquellos dos, pero recordó que habían dormido en situaciones peores y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo intentado escuchar la conversación de Gladio e Ignis en la cocina para no caer en los recuerdos del pasado.

 

La comida empezó tarde, y acabó tarde. Estuvieron hablando de sus vidas, evitando el pasado. Gladio e Ignis se estaban involucrando mucho en la reconstrucción de Insomnia. Aunque aún no se habían atrevido a pisar la Ciudadela. Ni tenían planes. Estaba reconstruyendo edificios, hogares para la gente que se había quedado sin ellos. Muchos habitantes de Tenebrae y Altissia habían acabado en el continente en aquellos diez años de oscuridad, y merecían su propio hogar.

Llegado un momento de la tarde, Prompto se quedó sólo fregando, y no mucho más tarde, cuando ya se cansaron de ver la única cadena de televisión que había en ese momento, decidieron irse a dormir. Mañana iban a madrugar, Prompto los iba a acompañar.

Cuando entró a su cuarto, vio que Gladio, seguramente, había escondido todas las fotos que tenía. No le dijo nada, simplemente se acostó, e intentó dormir.

Cosa que le fue imposible, ya que se pasó la noche rememorando recuerdos con Noctis.

En un punto de la noche le fue tan imposible lidiar con el llanto que le costaba hasta respirar y decidió ir al baño para lavarse la cara e intentar calmarse.

Pero no se le pasaba, nunca en su vida había llorado tanto, y no le gustaba hacerlo, pero no podría reprimir las lágrimas.

Con los labios fuertemente mordidos para no hacer ruido y no despertar a Gladio e Ignis se pasó diez minutos mirándose al espejo, intentado dejar de llorar y calmarse, pues ya daba por perdido dormir aquella noche.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo frente al espejo, pero logró, al menos, dejar de hiperventilar. De vez en cuando se le caía alguna que otra lágrima, pero ya lo daba por perdido.

Comenzó a ordenar el baño, por hacer algo, dejó el cepillo de dientes al lado del tubo de la pasta de dientes, cerró el bote de gomina, guardó la cuchilla de afeitar, y la volvió a sacar. Se miró al espejo, y cogiendo aire se afeitó la perilla.

Tenía que acabar con eso, y al igual que le habían quitado las fotos de su cuarto, debía acabar con todo lo que le recordaban a Noctis.

Volvió a mirarse, una vez sin perilla. Había rejuvenecido al instante diez años. Se volvió a lavar la cara, y se quedó mirando la cuchilla.

Recordó los cortes que había recibido en las múltiples batallas en las que había luchado. Y también recordó todas aquellas noticias de personas que habían acabado con su propia vida al entrar en aquella noche eterna de hará once años.

Cogió aire profunda y lentamente. Notó cómo el tiempo se ralentizó, al contrario que sus latidos. Pasó la mirada de su brazo a la cuchilla varias veces hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y dejó la cuchilla caer.

—¿Prompto? —Este no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a Ignis, que iba sin las gafas—.

—No. No estoy utilizando el baño, pasa.

Ignis frunció el ceño.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No.

—Prompto…

—Estoy bien, déjame.

A mitad de frase se le quebró la voz.

—Acompáñame al salón, vamos a hablar seriamente.

Ignis puso ese tono que era imposible de desobedecer.

 

***

 

Con un poco de paciencia, Ignis consiguió que Prompto le contara cómo se sentía. Aunque lo había supuesto. Prompto se sentía derrotado y vacío, una de las personas que más quería se había ido, casi por voluntad propia, poco después de desaparecer.

Y él se había vuelto a quedar sólo.

—Pero Prompto, —dijo Ignis con su mejor tono apaciguador—. Todos nos sentimos así tras la partida de Noctis. Pero él lo quiso así, porque era lo que debía hacer, y fue muy valiente al aceptarlo.

Prompto no dijo nada, lo que hizo a Ignis suspirar levemente, señal de que en nada empezaría a impacientarse.

—Prompto, ¿sabes que no estás solo verdad? Tienes Cidney, y a Iris. ¡Incluso Aranea viene de vez en cuando! Y sabes, por supuesto, que nos tienes a Gladio y a mí. Para lo que sea.

—¡Pero vosotros dos os tenéis mutuamente! Yo estoy sólo, joder. Só-lo.

Ignis bajó la cabeza, dolido, porque no podía ayudarlo. Él también lamentaba la muerte de Noctis, cada día. Pero había seguido día a día. No sólo desde la muerte de Noctis, sino desde mucho antes.

—¿Qué está pasando? —rugió Gladio entrando al salón sin camiseta después de haberse despertado con los gritos de Prompto.

—Nada, —musitó Prompto, cabizbajo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Cosa que no pudo hacer porque Gladio le cogió y lo colocó frente a él.

—Prompto, ¿qué está pasando?

—Nada. —Contestó firmemente Ignis, levantándose para dirigirse a Gladio, o al sitio desde el que percibía el sonido de su voz.

—Suéltame. —Exclamó a su vez Prompto pegándole en el pecho, para liberarse de su agarre.

—No hasta que me digas por qué le gritabas a Ignis.

—¡No me estaba gritando! Gladiolus, déjale. Por favor.

Gladio no podía desobedecerle, y soltó a Prompto, que volvía a llorar. Ignis se acercó y Gladio lo acercó a él, en un superficial abrazo.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró—.

Ignis se limitó a asentir.

—Prompto…deberías dormir algo.

—Ignis tiene razón. Tienes peor cara que una boñiga de chocobo.

Prompto, entre lágrimas, dejó escapar una suave risa.

Gladio, cogiendo del brazo a Ignis, fue a la habitación, después de asegurarse de que Prompto también había ido a la suya.

 

—¿Crees que estará bien? —Murmuró Ignis, abrazado a Gladio, en la estrecha cama.

—Prompto siempre ha sido fuerte, acabará superándolo, como hemos hecho todos.

—Pero tiene razón, él está sólo. Nosotros nos tenemos mutuamente. Piénsalo, Gladio. ¿Cómo te sentirías si hubiera sido yo, y no Noctis?

Gladio no dijo nada.

—Por casi te pierdo una vez…

—Por eso debes pensar en Prompto… Lo está pasando mal. —Ignis se levantó un poco y le dio un suave beso—. Vamos a intentar dormir.

 

***

 

Él único que madrugó fue Ignis, que se quedó en la cama, pensado en todo y nada, pues no podía hacer gran cosa sólo y en una casa que no conocía.

Así que decidió despertar a Gladio.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó abriendo los ojos con dificultad, atrayéndolo a él.

Ignis negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a hacer el desayuno. También quiero hablar con Prompto, de eso que estuvimos hablando.

Gladiolus frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente, tal vez le ayude.

—Entonces es hora de levantarse.

Pero antes le dio un beso.

 

***

 

Prompto se levantó con un olor bastante conocido, y las voces de Ignis y Gladio. Recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se sintió sin fuerzas para levantarse y afrontar el día. Así que siguió en la cama hasta que alguien le abrió la puerta.

—Prompto, despierta.

Era Gladio. Fue directamente a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, Gladio acabó sentándose en un borde de la cama.

—Oye, Prompto. — Siguió hablando cuando el rubio se dignó a mirarle—. Lo siento. —Respiró profundamente, porque ya lo había dicho—. Lo de ayer no estuvo bien. No tenía que haberte gritado. Pero… —Gladio hizo un mohín—. Ya sabes cómo soy, cuando se trata de defender a los que quiero, me lo tomo en serio.

Prompto le miró fijamente, Gladiolus tenía razón, siempre había sido así, y seguramente había sido él el que se había comportado como un niño.

Gladio siguió hablando.

—Prompto, entiendo cómo te sientes. En todo este tiempo, todos hemos perdido a alguien querido. —Respiró profundamente y carraspeó, para poder seguir hablando—. Pero no nos hemos preocupado lo suficientemente por ti. —Tener la mirada de Prompto clavada en él era difícil para Gladio, pues había pasado de ser una mirada fría, a ser una mirada al borde del llanto—. Y, joder, tío, —Gladio se aceleró, porque estas cosas le costaban, y no quería ponerse también a lloriquear—, que nos tienes a nosotros dos. Que hemos estado juntos casi toda una vida.  No me vengas con mierdas de que estás solo, que te mando de un golpe a Niflheim.

No supo si aquella última frase había sido la más adecuada, hasta que Prompto le abrazó soltando una leve risa.

—Ayer no estaba en mi mejor momento. No tienes que disculparte por nada, papi.

—Eh, menos broma, que sólo tengo treinta y cuatro.

—Estás echo un abuelete, eh.

 Gladio lo tumbó en la cama, y forcejeó un poco con él antes de dejarle libre.

—Vístete, que Ignis ha preparado el desayuno.

—Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, —remarcó Gladiolus con un tono nostálgico—.

Cuando salió de la habitación de Prompto para dejarle algo de intimidad, se encontró a Ignis apoyado en el pasillo, con una sonrisa en la cara. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y esperó a que Gladio le guiara de vuelta a la cocina.

—Prompto tiene razón, pareces un padre.

Gladio le dio un suave empujón, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Las consecuencias de cuidar a Iris, supongo.

—Y a nosotros, —comentó Ignis con otra sonrisa—, recuerdo que siempre ibas un paso por delante.

—Siempre detrás de ti, que ibas dos.

—Era mi trabajo…—Suspiró, y volvió a girarse hacia él—, ¿En qué puesto me deja eso?

—Está claro, en el de la madre.

Gladio no pudo esquivar el golpe que le dio Ignis en el estómago.

 

Cuando Prompto fue a la cocina la mesa ya estaba puesta. Ver la comida de Ignis le trajo maravillosos recuerdos.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, sin muchas palabras, sólo las quejas de Gladio sobre Iris y todos los viajes que estaba haciendo sola. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Al finalizar Prompto quitó la mesa, y cuando estaba fregando los platos Ignis se le acercó, pero no llevó a echarle una mano. Gladio estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, ambos tenían los brazos cruzados.

—Prompto, hay algo que me gustaría contarte.

Aquel tono no le hizo mucha gracia, y dejó de lavar los platos.

—Dispara.

—No es nada malo, —justificó Gladio, al ver su expresión—.

—Al contrario, —dijo Ignis—, creo que te va a interesar. —Tomó aire—. Desde el regreso de la luz muchos niños quedaron huérfanos. Sabes que en esos diez años de oscuridad muchos voluntarios se unieron a nosotros, y lucharon contra los cadentes, y muchos perecieron. La gran mayoría eran padres, temerosos por sus hijos, querían un futuro brillante para ellos, y…se sacrificaron.

 _Como Noctis,_ pensó Prompto, esta vez sin tristeza, sino con orgullo.

—Muchos de esos niños ahora viven como pueden en Lestallum, la gente ayuda, pero son demasiados.  También creemos que en Accordo quedan algunos, y en Tenebrae…  Y queremos ayudarles, Prompto. Darles un hogar, recordarles lo que es el amor familiar.

—Iris y Talcott están viajando, propagando la idea y buscando pequeños asentamientos de supervivientes fuera de Insomnia. En Accordo y Tenebrae aún queda gente aislada, sobreviviendo como pueden…

Prompto no dijo nada, él no era el indicado para eso. Su padre había sido el creador de las armas más devastadoras del Imperio de Niflheim, y aun siendo un bebé lo habían adoptado en Lucis, unos padres que, aparte de adoptivos, apenas le habían prestado atención. Él no sabía lo que era sentirse querido por familiares, lo más parecido a eso era el amor que le habían dado sus amigos, sus compañeros de armas, sus hermanos. Y Noctis, por supuesto.

Hizo contacto con Gladio, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Su familia también había muerto con la caída de Insomnia, sólo quedando Iris viva. E Ignis, nunca había hablado de su familia, sólo se conocía a su tío.

Claro que quería ayudar. Quería que con esa nueva era los niños que habían vivido los terrores de la noche se olvidaran de ello, y pudieran crecer sanos.

—Ayudaré.

 

***

 

El proyecto no les tomó más de medio año en finalizarse. Mucha gente participó, incluyendo niños y hermanos mayores.  No todos los niños quisieron irse al centro, algunos ya tenían hogar, y otros ya convivían en la sociedad sin necesidad de adultos, pero una gran mayoría aceptó.

Un día de primavera, en las ruinas de la vieja Insomnia, que poco a poco estaban resurgiendo de sus cenizas, el nuevo hogar de casi un centenar de niños fue inaugurado.

La inauguración no fue gran cosa, todos los voluntarios que estaban ayudando a reconstruir Insomnia había ayudado también con el centro, y era un proyecto conocido por todos.

No tenía nada de especial. Era un edificio más reparado, pero decorado por los propios niños, con colores alegres y vistosos. En la fachada se podía ver un sol, y con letras grandes sobre la puerta rezaba: _Centro de Acogida Noctis Lucis Caelum_.

El centro dio sus frutos y funcionó a la perfección. Mucha gente se ofreció voluntaria para cocinar o limpiar, pues eran Gladio e Ignis los que llevaban solos el centro.  Incluso habían acabado por mudarse allí para facilitar muchas cosas, sobretodo el desplazamiento de Ignis.

Los niños los llamaban Papá Gladio y Papá Ignis, y ambos estaban encantados.

 

Prompto mejoró mucho con el proyecto, e iba todos los días, los niños lo llamaban Tito Prompto, aunque este se quejaba porque aquello le parecía muy de viejo, y prefería que lo llamasen hermano, o simplemente Prompto. Cosa que nunca ocurrió.

 

Prompto llegaba por las mañanas temprano, y normalmente se encontraba a Ignis rodeado de un puñado de niños de entre 2 y 10 años. Los niños, cuando se enteraron de que Ignis era ciego comenzaron lo que ya era una tradición. Todas las mañanas le leían un trozo de algún libro, o a veces le hacían dibujos, que acaban colgados en la pared, pero antes de colgarlos, se lo describían muy detalladamente a Ignis.

La primera vez que pasó aquello Ignis tuvo que ir al baño porque se le había metido algo en el ojo.

Los niños más mayores solían estar con Gladio, este les hacía ejercicios, o competían en eventos deportivos, e incluso iban de excursión.

Ignis también les enseñaba cosas, los educaba e incluso daba clases de cocina a los interesados.

Prompto era el más querido por las niñas, a veces, muy a su pesar volvía a casa con coletitas y potingues por toda la cara. Aquellas eran las cosas que le ayudaban a estar estable, a no derrumbarse.

Sólo hubo una vez que lo hizo, una pequeña le preguntó si tenía novia, y él contestó que ya no, que se había ido. Luego la niña le preguntó si le gustaba otra chica, como la mecánica con la que a veces venía, o incluso Iris. Prompto soltó una pequeña carcajada, y dijo que sí, que ellas eran muy guapas y les gustaba mucho, pero quería que su último beso fuera siempre el de la persona a que la que había querido y ya no estaba.

La niña sin pensárselo dos veces le abrazó con sus bracitos rodeándole el cuello y Prompto se permitió llorar por primera vez en muchos meses.

Porque era verdad que desde la charla con Gladio salía más, quedaba con Cidney, Iris y Talcott, pero no era lo mismo.

Noctis había sido especial en su vida, y no se veía en una relación con nadie más. Y así era feliz, y no necesitaba nada más.

Su trabajo en el centro, aparte de entretener a los niños y dejar que le hicieran mil y una cosas en la cara, y dibujar con ellos, era contarles historias.

Había sido espontáneo, una noche un niño le había pedido que le contara una historia para dormir, y ahora todos querían escuchar las historias del príncipe y sus tres amigos.

Al principio le costaba recrear las historias que había vivido con Ignis, Gladio y Noctis, pero luego se había convertido en un divertido pasatiempo, y a los niños le encantaba.

Pero un día, la niña que le había hecho llorar, lo asaltó antes de ir a casa, y le preguntó que si en aquella historia el príncipe había sido el rey Noctis y si sus tres amigos eran ellos.

Esta vez Prompto no lloró, y le dijo a la pequeña que había acertado, también le dijo un secreto, que la persona a la que quería tanto era Noctis.

La niña, que se llamaba Freya, por la valiente heroína que se había sacrificado por salvar el mundo, volvió a abrazarlo.

Al día siguiente Prompto llevó las fotos que le había escondido Gladio. Las había encontrado no mucho después, pero decidió dejarlas donde estaban. Hasta aquel día, el que compartió sus aventuras con los niños, que siempre con una sonrisa en la cara le animaban.

 

Por las noches, cuando volvía a casa y levantaba la vista al cielo, mirando las estrellas, Prompto hablaba con él, porque sabía que estaba en algún sitio, junto a Luna, viviendo la vida que merecían. Y era feliz, porque sabía que Noctis lo era.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón.  
> Doy por hecho dos cosas en el fic, Gladio e Ignis están casadísimos. Y Prompto y Noctis tenía algo, no una relación estable porque al fin y al cabo Noctis tenía que casarse, pero ambos se querían mucho.  
> A Cindy la llamo Cidney porque me gusta más y jugué en japonés.  
> Tal vez haya metido la pata en alguna parte, pero es que aún no he superado el juego.
> 
> ¡¡Está sin revisar, así que habrá bastantes erratas, que corregiré cuando pueda!!


End file.
